Denise Middleton
Main Verse = | background = white | font = century gothic | color1 = #2c3b4a | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #2c3b4a | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = #2c3b4a | image = Denise19.jpg | width = 250px | name = Denise Aimee Middleton | age = Nineteen | gender = Female | education = Desmond College of the Arts | birthday = May 15, 1997 | address = 15/A Marlin Drive, Miduna Beach | occupation = Student | relationships = Single | housemates = Dianne, Daphne and Daniel Middleton | personality = Likes most people, Denise has two sides; one good, and one bad side. Most of the time, Denise comes off as really sweet, and sometimes she can come off as rude. Denise in general is vain, sassy and sarcastic. She's really bossy, and rarely acknowledges when someone has done something for her. Denise is one of those people who enjoy partying a lot. On the bright side, Denise is independent, and loves standing up for what she believes in. She cares for the people she loves, and will do anything to protect them. She may not be all that nice to others, but in the end, she's this loving, caring and energetic ball of fun. | appearance = *Hair Color: Brown (natural), blonde (dyed) *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5'4" Denise's style usually changes depending on the occasion. One day she's wearing something girly and sophisticated, then the next day she'd be wearing something edgy yet cute. Most of the times, she lets her hair down, and will only tie it into a ponytail during gym class, and a bun at home. She isn't a big fan of bobby pins; she says she tends to lose small objects a lot. | family = *Mae and Dennis Middleton- Denise and her parents aren't quite close. As a child, she never really talked to them and would only do that when it came to school. Denise also hates the fact that she was named after her father, since she really wants to have her own, unique name. She and her parents sometimes argue with her partying since they're afraid she'll have a drinking problem once she can drink. She currently does not live with them. *Dianne and Daphne Middleton- She and her sisters are actually quite close. As kids, they would run around the house from room to room, playing tag or hide and seek. They were inseparable back then. Growing up, they grew a lot closer, as opposed to Denise and her brother, who grew apart. *Daniel Middleton- Daniel is probably Denise's least favorite sibling. When they were younger, he would trick everyone in the house, mostly Denise, since she was, of course, his twin sister. But unlike most twins, they aren't close at all. In fact, Denise hates him so much she's rather die than live with him. Unfortunately for her, she does. | friends = later. | history = Denise was born in Miduna Beach to a wealthy family. As a kid, she got everything she wanted, and she always bragged about it to her friends. Her family was the wealthiest in their neighborhood, but they tried their best to not make it a big deal, even if they felt like it was. Denise was really close with her sisters. They would play around in the house, chasing each other from one room to another. She wasn't quite close to her brothers, as he would trick anyone in the house. When Denise started preschool, she definitely stood out. She was the smartest, the most confident and the most popular kid in class. She didn't exactly know why, but she thought it made her quite powerful, only because everyone liked her. Like any cliche life, she took advantage of this. She thought she could get away with it, but she didn't. She stopped after realizing she could be like one of those villians in the movies where they take over the world but end up losing anyway. Middle school was pretty much okay with her. Nothing major really happened. She was still the same old smart and popular girl everyone knew. This was the time where she grew more independent because her parents told her that they can't do everything for her because she's growing up. She handled it positively because she told herself that it was for the best. Her parents can't help her forever. High school was definitely the best time for her. She got a lot interested in parties, and started attending some after her friends convinced her to. Her parents disapproved of this, yet she didn't listen. She just did what she wanted. She stopped for a while whe she realized how much she hurt her parents. But they later forgave and they apologized for acting that way because they just wanted to make sure she was okay. Right now, she still parties and just does what she wants in her life. | trivia = *She's ambidextrous, but uses her right hand more. *She's into music and can sing, yet she doesn't do it a lot. *She's into the outdoors. *She was named similar to her father. | note = | fc = Kelli Berglund | user = Katbecrazy}} |-| Middle School Verse = Category:Characters Category:Katbecrazy's characters Category:Miduna Beach residents Category:Young adults Category:Females